cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fido
|enemies = Red Bird, Cardinal Chicks, Copy Cat, King Bone VIII, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = His family, adventures, playing with his friends, space travel|dislikes = Loneliness, having no one to play with|fate = Moves into the castle along with his parents and brother}}'''Fido '''is a supporting character in the feature film, Animal Planet and in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's the second-born son of Owen and Sara and the younger brother of Bones. Background Fido was born in Animal Town and lived with his parents and older brother in the Great White Apartments. Before he started his first day of school, Fido was very nervous about going to school and making new friends. His parents reassured him by saying that he'll have a great first day of school. By taking a breath, Bones entered the school and began his first day there. At school, Fido wasn't able to socialize with any students. However, during recess while playing in the sandbox, Fido met a young cub who seem to be the second child who likes to play in the sandbox. At that moment, a lifelong friendship was initiated and Fido then ecstatic about his next day of school and the rest of the year. During Fido's childhood, an evil bird nicknamed Red Bird infiltrated Animal Town and sought residence in the Bungle Jungle Volcano where he began to mercilessly exterminate mammals who intrude in his lair. In order to protect the city, the unnamed Animal King isolated the residents from the Bungle Jungle Volcano until the threat ha been terminated. Personality Fido was introduced to be very shy and insecure, especially trying new things or meeting new people. When he's trying something new, Fido remains quiet and reserved until he finds the activity to be fun. When greeted, Fido usually backs away from a person who's very optimistic or hyper. Those kind of people kind of frighten him. But when Fido has gotten to know that person, he'll show how fun-loving he is. Regardless of how shy he is, Fido is very kind, caring and sympathetic of others. However, Fido's kindness and trusting demeanor not only proved to be a strength but a weakness as it nearly got captured by King Bone and nearly killed by his ferocious pet. Even though, getting captured and nearly eaten by a monster wasn't his fault, Fido felt like that he shouldn't have fallen for Bone's manipulation and false kindness. Fido was also able to make up for his mistakes by protecting his father from Bone. After the events of that adventure, Fido learned how to be more aware of the kinds of friends he makes. Just like Barry, Fido looks out for the well-being of his brother and parents. For situations that only involve his father, Fido is usually first to approach him or sneak off to wherever the latter's going to. Physical appearance Fido is a small and slender puppy with brown fur and tan spots. He wears a white shirt and black shorts. Appearances Animal Planet Fido is introduced after Hugo agrees to fight Red Bird and his men. In order to celebrate, Ben and Owen takes the gang over to their apartment to meet their families. Fido was the last to meet the gang. Hugo and the gang had to leave for the training camp. Before their departure, Owen bid his family, a tearful farewell and promised them that he would be back as soon as possible. Later in the film, Owen returned home to Animal Town and was reunited with his family. Due to his heroism, Hugo becomes a celebrity in Animal Town and is liked by all of the mammals in Animal Town. However, it was revealed that Red Bird was still alive and somewhere in Animal Town. All of a sudden, Red Bird appears and abducts all of the mammals in Animal Town and sentences them to immediate death. Luckily, for them, Matthew returns to Animal Town to confront his enemy. Red Bird is defeated, the mammals are freed and Benjamin is crowned the new king of Basel's Garden. Fido moves into the castle along with his relatives. One day later, the gang goes over to Rainforest Town for a concert. The Nature Dragon: The Series Fido appears in the cartoon series as a supporting character. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:American characters Category:Siblings Category:Pre-teens Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Students Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Royalty